A Paint Called Hurt
by mochii-sama
Summary: He is an artist. Her face is his canvas. This is the story of how he coated it with a paint called 'hurt'.


**Hi guys~ A few weeks ago, an idea flew into my mind so I decided to write this fanfiction :) I understand that the characters might not 'look' the same as they are portrayed elsewhere because I'd like to keep the story as "normal" as possible. Originally, I wasn't sure what category to put this under so I tweaked a few details for it to fit Vocaloids~ I've also left out some bits of information such as their last names and the name of their school since I find it a pain to decide on ^^" This fanfiction will be set in modern day Japan and...yeah. so happy reading everyone! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Start, New Canvas**

"I'm off."

It was a warm day in April. Excited chatter filled the air, as well as the subtle fragrance of the cherry blossoms that were in full bloom. For some, this day was a completely new experience, and for others it was a long awaited return. A sea of students flooded the gate. Tall, short, loud, quiet, social, loner – no matter what kind of people they were, they all walked through the gates of XX High School. This perfect spring day was none other than the first day of school.

A tall, bored-looking boy weaved his way through the dawdling crowd with ease, carrying a large black box in his left arm. "The cherry blossoms look good…they might do," he mumbled under his breath, dodging the petals heading towards him. A resounding bell echoed through the courtyard, causing a stampede of footsteps and shouting. "So loud."

"Good morning, first years of XX High School. I am your principal…" Monotonous speeches filled the opening ceremony, boring most of the first years that were there, including the boy. "Morning guys! My name is … and I'm the president of the Art Club!" the boy's daydream was interrupted by the cheery tone of a beautiful girl who stood on stage, holding a megaphone. "She hasn't changed," he muttered before his train of thought trailed off. The boy was so engrossed in his own world that before he knew it, the opening ceremony had already ended with a round of applause.

Homeroom had started. Most of the people were socialising with the ones that they'd be stuck with for the rest of the school year. The boy sat in his seat, watching the people around him, taking mental notes of his surroundings. "Everyone, sit down, it's time for introductions," the teacher's voice called out. One by one, everybody stood up at the front of the class and introduced themselves, trying to set the best impression they could.

"Next." The boy stood up and faced his new classmates. The females who were sitting down watched him eagerly, and surveyed every part of his body from his dishevelled brown hair, to his bored expression, to his messily worn uniform to his lean build. "Umm…ready when you are," the teacher added.

"Haru." The girls and boys sat there, waiting for him to add more detail. "Would you like to add anything more?" the teacher queried, lifting an eyebrow. Haru led the class on, opening his mouth about to speak, but stopped and returned to his seat. "Ok then. Next."

As soon as the recess bell rang, Haru's left arm reached for the large, black box that he kept by his side at all times. Hurrying to leave the room, Haru was stopped in his tracks by a pretty classmate who gave him a flirty look.

"So Haru."  
"I have to do something."  
"Just for me?"  
"I don't even know you."

Holding the black box close to his body, Haru pushed past the girl and exited the room. The girl stood there dumbfounded that she'd been rejected on the first day of school.

Haru sat on his small stool in a secluded area at the back of the field. A palette in his left, and a brush on his right, he wondered about what to paint on the blank canvas in front of him. He observed the area around him for inspiration. The grass was emerald in colour, with clusters of colours which were the flowers and scattered petals of the cherry blossom. Trees around him rustled, swaying and shading him from most of the sunlight, creating dappled shadows on his skin. There were no signs of other people within tens of metres of him.

"I know. I'll paint the cherry blossoms. They might win me first place."

Dipping the brush into the small dollop of pink paint, Haru felt at ease. The quiet surroundings without anyone else around, the slight breeze, and the smell of paint – these small details added to his happy mood.

A few minutes into painting, Haru was already disturbed by the faint sound of footsteps on the grass. He watched as a girl walked up to the bench, ten metres away from him and sat down, eating alone. From his distance, Haru couldn't clearly make out her face but he could see that she wore a school uniform, had brown hair that reached her waist, and a large, white bow adorning the top of her head. It seemed like she didn't notice him, so he resumed what he was doing.

The bell rang once again, signalling the end of recess. Haru packed up his art materials and neatly packed them into his large, black box. "I should've brought a bag instead." His left arm carried the box as he strolled through the lush, green grass. He walked quickly in a cool fashion, and "happened" to go past the brunette girl sitting on the wooden bench.

The girl seemed to be reading a book, with an empty wrapper next to her. She was looking down which made it difficult so Haru called out to her with a gentle voice, "The bell rang." Her face lifted itself up to meet his eyes. All he saw was fair skin, brown hair that fell half way down her back, small pink lips, and brown eyes. Her overall facial expression – neutral.

Like what Haru would do with any other person, his mouth couldn't help but slightly open and let out, "Normal."

The girl grabbed the empty wrapper with her left hand, the right securely holding a small book. She stood up, facing away from Haru, and brushed the imaginary dust off her skirt. Haru was watching and waiting for a thank you from the quiet girl. Her eyes simply stared at him for a few moments; her face was as composed as it was a minute ago.

"No 'thank you'?"  
"Oh, sorry. Thank you."

Nodding her head into a polite bow, the girl hurried off towards the classrooms. Haru came to the realisation, again, that he was late for class. He took his time and strolled to class, admiring the scenery but nevertheless he got there.

Haru arrived at the door of his classroom. "1-A. This should be it." He opened the door and went to sit down whilst the class all became dead silent, watching him. Despite this, Haru sat down and looked at everyone, as if being late was completely normal. Sighing, the teacher ordered, "Carry on, class."

"Ah, how convenient," Haru thought, "sitting next to the window means I can see the trees." Whilst immersed in his thoughts, he was completely oblivious to the girl sitting next to him who was angrily staring. Frustrated that he wasn't noticing her, the girl passed him a note. Immediately assuming that the note was for someone else, Haru handed it to the guy sitting behind him. "Is he stupid or what?!" the girl thought to herself.

While the girl next to Haru was desperately trying to communicate with him, he was thinking about the painting he was working on during recess. _Hopefully no one would be there to disturb me when I go back to finish it. That white bow girl doesn't really make any noise so it should be fine. _He turned to the right to see many girls staring at him with cute smiles, which started to seem creepy after a while. _I wonder what the white bow girl was thinking…it's hard to tell by her face though. _

Haru played with a bit of his hair, rubbing it and wrapping it around his thumb and pointer. The rest of the lesson was uneventful for Haru, but not for the girl sitting next to him. When the lunch bell rang, a stampede could be heard as a crowd of people rushed down the hallway. For a split second, Haru saw a glimpse of a white bow going in the opposite direction, but he lost track of it because of the rush of the students. _Was it the white bow girl? _The girl on Haru's right got out of her seat and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hey. You're Haru, right?"  
"Yes."

The girl waiting for Haru to continue the conversation, but he hadn't even bothered to look at her. Sensing that they were getting nowhere, she carried on.

"Do you know my name?"  
"No."  
"It's Miku."

There was yet again another awkward silence as Haru reached for his black box. As he was getting ready to leave, Miku quickly applied another coat of lip gloss, puckered her lips and faced him again.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?"  
"Sorry, I have something to do."

For the first time, Haru actually paid attention to what Miku looked like. Her long dyed hair was worn in two tails, each tied by a red ribbon. Miku sported some make up; the most noticeable being her electric blue eye shadow. Wearing her skirt way above her knees, she was the epitome of how not to wear the uniform, but nevertheless she was extremely attractive and popular.

With his fingers gently clinging onto the box, Haru shoved his way through the door once again. From there, he made his way to the spot he was painting at during recess.

"Oh. She's here again."

* * *

**WAIT! Before you close this tab, do take the time to review this chapter. Hehe thankies :)****  
**

**l  
l  
V**


End file.
